The present invention relates to air fresheners. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air freshener which uses a fan motor to produce currents of air for carrying the smell of the spices out of the housing of the air freshener for freshening the air.
Commercially available air fresheners commonly use a container to carry a liquid chemical or solid spices, permitting the smell of the liquid chemical or solid spices to be released into the air for freshening the room, motor vehicle, etc. When a liquid chemical is used for releasing a smell for freshening the air, it will be splashed over the surrounding area when the container is shaken heavily.